The Ease of Our Escape
by Drogna
Summary: Missing scenes for Aruba-con. Ray quotes Star Wars to Sara and the two of them wonder what Rip's really up to. Meanwhile Rip and Gideon discuss the Legends, and the last five years.


The Ease of Our Escape

AN: I don't own Legends of Tomorrow

AN2: This is a couple of missing scenes for Aruba-con and one bit of speculation that I fully expect to be jossed at some point. I really wanted some kind of conversation between Rip and Gideon, and then I realised that maybe they didn't actually need one.

Aruba-con had plotholes galore, but I guess this is what fanfic is for.

* * *

Ray found Sara sitting in the parlour, sipping beer. On the table were three items that he recognised as Time Bureau gadgets. He raised an eyebrow.

"Where did these come from?"

"Mick lifted them from the bitchy blonde and Rip," said Sara.

"Okaaay," said Ray. "Can I take a look at them?"

"I guess so, just don't start taking them to pieces. They could come in handy," said Sara, taking a swig of beer. "Did you need something? Beer?" She asked holding up another bottle.

Ray accepted the beer, sat down on the swivel chair and awkwardly looked at his hands. "Rip's okay with us taking the Waverder?"

Sara nodded. "Well, I wouldn't say okay, but I basically told him we were taking it with or without his permission. So, it's ours for now, although I wouldn't put it past him to want it back at some point."

Ray looked up at her, wondering how he could raise a rather crucial point that he'd been considering ever since Rip and his Time Bureau friends had left.

"Don't you think it's all a bit easy?" asked Ray.

"Easy?" asked Sara.

"To quote Princess Leia, "they let us go. It's the only explanation for the ease of our escape"," said Ray. "You get to be Han Solo now and tell me I'm wrong."

Sara put her beer down on the desk. "They did let us go. That's what I just said."

"No, I don't mean just now. I mean back at the Time Bureau. Don't you think it's kind of convenient that Rip gives us a tour that includes our old ship, and then leaves us unsupervised long enough that we can steal it? They had agents with guns and not one of them tried to stop us, or stayed with us to escort us out of the building. And Gideon just lets us take it? We both know he could have shut her down with a word if he'd wanted to," said Ray, now on a roll. "He can transmit holograms onto the bridge and open magic time doorways. If he wanted this ship back, he'd have it. Hell, he could have had it back at any point. I think all of this is part of some plan of his. Everything's just too convenient."

"So, what, Rip is hiding something from us? What's new," said Sara.

"You've never watched Star Wars, have you?"

Sara gave Ray a bemused look. "After your run in with George Lucas, I always meant to, but we haven't really had the time."

"Leia tells Han that they're tracking the ship," said Ray.

"Hmmm," said Sara, nodding. "I suppose we have to expect that. He found us before so I guess he is tracking the Waverider."

"And all this Time Bureau tech… I mean, you remember how he hit the roof when I lost a bit of my suit in the 70s. Rip knows better than to be careless with his stuff," said Ray. "He was a pickpocket before he was a Time Master. He probably knows we've got his things and that means he's letting us keep it."

Sara hung her head. "Urgh, so this was all a big set-up to get us back on the Waverider. Why go to all this trouble? I mean why disband us in the first place?"

Ray shrugged, and sipped his beer. "I don't know. I have some theories but I don't have any evidence for any of them, so I guess this is all speculation."

"Well, at the moment, speculation's all we've got. Speculate away," she said, with a wave of her beer bottle in his direction.

Ray gave a small nod in reply and started talking. "He's kind of keen on giving us chances to leave. Dropping us off in 2016 before he went after Savage, asking if we wanted to sign back on when Savage was defeated… He could have wanted to give us a chance to get out. What we do isn't exactly risk free."

Sara nodded her head. "He's always tried to push us away. He didn't tell us about the Spear. But he had to know it wouldn't work. He guessed that we were back because we were bored. I didn't tell him that."

"Okay, which brings me on to theory two. Maybe he doesn't want people to know that we're working with him. Perhaps he's keeping us at arm's length from the bureau. And then you have to ask why… and all I can think is that the Time Bureau is a great big target for any big bad out there with a plan to damage time…"

"And he doesn't want us to be a target too," said Sara. "You can't seriously be saying that he's protecting us? You did hear what he said about us? He said we're like trying to do brain surgery with a chainsaw!"

Ray shrugged. "I don't know about protecting us. I think he'd have just sent us home if he was doing that, but like you said, maybe he realised that we would want to come back and that we're pretty unstoppable when we want to be. This is his way of letting us do it as safely as possible."

"Or keeping us as the line of last defence," said Sara. "We're here if the Time Bureau fail. We're his option of last resort, and the bad guys don't even know we exist." Sara looked triumphant. "Hah! I told him he needed us! I knew I was right."

Ray took a long swig of beer this time. "That does make some kind of sense. But I'm not sure I like being the only thing left between the bad guys and the destruction of time again."

"Yeah, but I'm guessing Rip quite likes the idea. I'd be the first to admit that things didn't go according to plan with Caesar, but we did do the job. Maybe being chainsaw brain surgery isn't so bad, or actually an insult," said Sara. "Sometimes you don't want your victim to have a head when you're finished."

Ray was rather perturbed by the disturbingly amused look on Sara's face at that. She however was clearly fine with the metaphor, taking a gulp of her beer.

"We barely got a proper lecture," she added.

"Yeah, it wasn't really up to his usual standards," said Ray.

"I'm actually disappointed he didn't fight us harder on the Waverider. I was prepared for an argument," said Sara.

"I'm sure there'll be plenty more to come," said Ray. "I doubt he's going to be totally happy about how we handle things. This is us."

"Oh I think you can bet on that," said Sara. "But in the meantime, here's hoping we do some good for the timeline before we're needed to be the chainsaw."

Ray raised his beer in agreement to that.

* * *

"Director Hunter," said Gideon.

"Yes, Gideon. How are the Legends doing?" he asked, as he sat a Roman Aureus on the shelf behind his desk. He hadn't quite managed to get such a collection of souvenirs as he had previously, but he was working on it. His office in the Time Bureau wasn't as cosy as his one on the Waverider had been either, but it had a few personal touches that he was quite proud of.

"I have recorded a conversation that I thought you might be interested in hearing," said Gideon.

"Really. Which one of us won the bet?"

"I did, Director," said Gideon.

Rip turned back to his desk, unbuttoned his jacket, and took a seat in the steel and black leather chair that sat behind it. He swivelled around, un-stoppered the glass decanter that sat on the shelf behind him and poured himself a glass of water from it.

"Play it, Gideon," said Rip.

He listened to Ray discussing their stealing the Waverider with Sara, and smiled.

"I really should have known, but I did think Sara would get there first," he said, drinking his water. "I owe you a memory upgrade. I'm not quite sure when I'll manage to get it to you, but I won't forget."

"Don't worry, I won't let you," said Gideon.

"I'm sure you won't," said Rip. "What would I have done without you all these years?"

"I have no idea, Director. I can only imagine that you would have got into a lot more trouble," said Gideon.

"I'm missing you already," said Rip.

"Likewise, Director," replied Gideon.

"Please, continue to look after the Legends for me. I may need them, but I'm not sure I entirely trust them on their own," said Rip.

"Not a problem, Director. I know you've missed them too," said Gideon.

Rip sighed. "I didn't realise how hard it was going to be seeing them again. After all, it's only been six months for them. They haven't been through everything we have, and they don't know what's at stake yet."

"You could tell them," said Gideon.

Rip shook his head. "I don't want them anywhere near this until they have to be. It'll be safer for them."

"Very well, Director," said Gideon. "I'll be in touch again when I have more to report."

"Thank you, Gideon," said Rip, putting the water glass down on his desk and glancing up at the speaker in the ceiling from which Gideon's voice was emanating. "Oh, and please take care of yourself whilst you're taking care of them."

"I will do my best, Director," said Gideon.

"See that you do, Gideon, see that you do," replied Rip.

Gideon cut the connection and Rip suddenly felt very alone.

* * *

*** Six months Previously ***

With Time Bureau Agents seeing the Legends home with their Time Couriers, there was only one thing left to deal with.

"I'll take the Waverider," said Rip. "I think I'm the only one who currently knows how to fly her at the Bureau. We should do something about that."

"Agreed, Sir," said Ava Sharp. "You're sure you want to be the one to do this? Gideon could pilot it herself."

"No, there are a couple of things that I need to deal with on board first," said Rip. "And there's the small matter of leaving a note."

Ava nodded. "We'll see you back at HQ when you're done, sir."

"Thank you, Agent Sharp," replied Rip.

He approached the Waverider with enthusiasm. He'd actually sort of been looking forward to this moment.

"Welcome back, Captain Hunter," said Gideon, as he entered the ship. "I didn't expect to see you back so soon."

Rip smiled. "Ah, but for me it's been five years."

"Did you miss me?"

"Not in the slightest, and I'm about to show you why," he said.

He headed through the familiar corridors, noticing that the crash had caused some damage, but then he'd already known that. He stepped onto the bridge and sat down in the pilot's chair. It had been a while since he'd flown anything. He looked down the damage report, not seeing anything he hadn't expected.

"Well, despite the crash I think we can still get you where we need to go," he said. He laid in the course. He'd known it by memory for years now.

"But Captain that's…"

"Yes, I know, Gideon," said Rip. "It is correct. Prepare the Waverider to take off."

"Yes, Captain. I'll need to make a holographic recording, and then I'll be taking my leave of you," said Rip.

"I think I understand, Captain," said Gideon. "Quite ingenious. Is this why you disbanded the Legends?"

"Ah, so you were listening in. One of several reasons, Gideon. I don't expect it to stick, but I did have to try," replied Rip.

Rip lifted the Waverider up and flew her into the timestream. This would probably be the last time he got to pilot her for a while. He set her down in a clearing, and engaged her camouflage. Then he moved into the parlour, found the nearest receptacle that would hold water, which was a metal waste paper bin, and poured every single bit of alcohol that he could find into it. He took it to the galley and poured it away.

"Under no circumstances are you to fabricate me any alcohol, Gideon. New override code Sharp Spin Triumph. Unless I say that, don't give me any. I don't care how much plead and beg. I've spent far too much time drowning my sorrows and it's definitely time I stopped," said Rip.

"Understood, Captain, your override has been accepted," replied Gideon.

"I'd guess I'd better record that message," he murmured to himself and returned to the bridge.

"Urgh, I really hate this," he sighed as he stood in the parlour, and then walked back down the steps nervously. It was no good, he couldn't get out of this. It had already happened to all intents and purposes. He paced back to where Gideon could film the hologram.

"I'm ready, Gideon," he said, and stared out at the empty bridge.

"Hello, I realise how strange this is, for, uh, both of us actually. Er, well, the Waverider is yours and I know Gideon is looking forwards to picking up where you left off. The Legends are all well and otherwise engaged for the moment. I'd like to give you more information, but you know I can't. I _can_ tell you that succeed and hopefully that will get you through the tough times to come."

He glanced, down about to get to the difficult bit. The bit that he had really hated at the time.

"You'll notice that there's no alcohol on the ship and I've told Gideon not to fabricate you any more. She can't stop you from getting more yourself, but I can promise you, it won't help. I'm leaving you the details of a really good therapist that you can trust. She'll help you and she can be trusted. I know because I still see her, and so do many of my employees… You'll understand when you get there."

He let out a sigh. "Gideon will look after you. Listen to what she has to say. I know you're not always good at that, but do at least try. Oh, and when you come across a woman called Ava Sharp, she has seven knives on her and she can give Sara Lance a run for her money when it comes to hand to hand combat."

He looked up again. "Good luck."

"End message, Gideon, and broadcast it to the appropriate co-ordinates and let him know where you are."

"Yes, Captain," said Gideon.

He reached into his pocket, and pulled out a note with a name and address on it. Then he reached into his other pocket and took out the packet of jellybeans that he had there. He placed both of them on the desk. It was a peace offering, and it had been somewhat appreciated at the time. He smiled. There had been days when he'd wondered if he'd ever get here.

"Was the message received, Gideon?"

"Yes, Captain, and watched. He's on his way. I'd suggest you leave now," said Gideon.

Rip pulled back the cuff of his jacket to reveal the Time Courier. It was time to go home.

"Take care of him, Gideon, he's got a difficult few years ahead of him," said Rip, and tapped the relevant buttons to open a portal back to Time Bureau HQ.

"Of course, I always do," said Gideon.

"You certainly do," replied Rip, and stepped out of the past and into his present, where his own Gideon waited for him.

It was only a few moments later that Rip walked onto the bridge of the Waverider, his coat swishing behind him.

"A note has been left for you on your desk, Captain Hunter," said Gideon.

"Yes, thank you, Gideon. Did he really get rid of all the alcohol?"

"Yes, Captain," said Gideon.

"The sodding bastard," said Rip, but his eyes did light up at the sight of the jellybeans on his desk. "Oh well, at least he did leave me something in return." He turned back towards the bridge. "Right, this is going to be an interesting few years. Let's get to work, Gideon."

* * *

AN3: Reviews = love. Flames will be deleted.


End file.
